OOPS
by mistydragonslayer
Summary: when Cana accidentally mixes up potions at a big inter-guild party thrown by fairy tail the aftermath causes many issues but also brings the guilds closer. ( sorry if characters are ooc)


Oops

Mira P.O.V.

As i stand behind the bar preparing snacks for the kids coming to the guild after school. I can't help but wonder how many children will be here or weather all the parents will be here to greet the children from their first day school in the new academy of fiore. The academy was built under the guide of first ambassador misty. The academy was built as a symbol of unity between fiore and her allies. A way to share knowledge between countries. Teachers and students from allied countries join teachers and students of fiore. That's why fairy parents decided to send our children to fiore academy. If you had ask me six years ago if i thought i'd be sending my first child to an academy i'd have dreamingly replied i hope so. To this day i still can't believe i have my little aphrodite because of a potion and a crazy party.

6 years ago

*Sweet Melodies plays* i yawn as i wake up to the alarm in my clock lacrama. I get up and make my bed then take a shower and get dressed. I go down stairs to the kitchen to fix myself breakfast before heading to the guild to open the bar. As i walked into the kitchen i notice juvia is up and cooking something on the stove.

"Good morning juvia, your up rather early this morning." i say.

"Oh! Good morning mira-san. Juvia did not hear you enter." Juvia says.

"I'm sorry juvia i didn't mean to scare you. What are you cooking over there?" I ask peering over juvia's shoulder

"No...no...nothing… juvia mean just something for gray-sama." juvia replies nervously, but i didn't notice at the time i was preoccupied thinking about little dark haired, blue eyed babies. Oh the beautiful babies they will make.

" oh! Well then don't mind me i'm just going to gab a quick breakfast before heading to the guild." i say enthusiastically.

I grab a quick bowl of oatmeal for breakfast. Then head to the guild and along the way i ran into freed most likely on his way to clean and organize laxus's office.

"Good morning freed." i say

"Good morning mira-jane. How are you this morning?" freed responds.

" i'm good, thank you. Are you heading into the guild to clean laxus's office?" i ask

" no, the thunder god tribe is assisting laxus-sama on a job." freed responds.

" oh, well be safe." i reply as we reach the guild hall.

I enter the guild and go straight back to the kitchen to brew coffee and light the stoves to cook food for the day. Then i go back out to the bar and shake cana to wake her up.

"Hmm. wha-" cana groans out before falling to the floor. "Ugh is it morning already?" cana ask while getting back up on the bar stool.

"Here you go cana." i say as i place a hangover curing potion in front of her.

"Morning mira" laxus grunts as he comes to stand at the bar.

"Good morning laxus, when do you and the thunder god tribe leave for your mission?" i ask.

" after breakfast. Can you bring everyone's usual to our table please mira.?" laxus request.

" of course i'll bring it up as soon as it's done" i say as i head back to the kitchen.

As i finish up the thunder tribes breakfast i hear kinana enter the kitchen. I wave her over to help me carry the breakfast trys to the thunder table.on the way to the tabel i notice the guild has started to fill up.

When we've set all the food on the tabel i ask laxus "so how long will your mission take? Lucy, cana,lisanna and i are planning to throw an inter-guild party.".

" i know grams made me write up all the invites so they could be sent as soon as you decide a theme." he says with a grimse. "We should be back in about two weeks."

"Ok" i reply

I head back to the bar dodging tables chairs and people as a brawl has started scince team nastsu came in. when igot to the bar i noticed cana left to clean up she came back about an hour later. Then lucy and lisanna came over so we could talk about the party.

" so ladies any ideas for a theme?" cana ask.

" i've got one how about a dragon theme?" lisanna sugest

"No!" lucy,cana, and i yell together.

" if we did that the guild would be destroyed natsu and sting would get over zelous." lucy explains what were all thinking.

As the girls discussed theme ideas i look around the guild and noticed a odd sight (even for fairytail). Behind the beam closes to team natsus table was gray watching gray. When i looked closer i noticed one of the grays was actually juvia dressed as gray. Then i noticed she was holding a potion bottle, so i rushed over to take it from her. After what happend last time there was no way i was leting her use that potion.

"Juvia! Give me the potion. You know you are band from using potions in the guild. I will not walk around with plaid skin for another month." i tell juvia.

" mira!? Please let juvia use this potion. Juvia promises it won't turn anyone wierd colors this time. Juvia made it herself. It's a vanity potion. Juvia was just trying to teach gray-sama to love himself. See theres a pink lable the a mirror so juvia knows its the right potion." juvia pleads.

" juvia it's masters rule." i remind her.

Juvia gives me the potion and i go back to the bar and put the potion on the confescated potion rack.

" i didn't think i would ever see juvia with another potion after master punished her with that." lisanna commented.

" i didn't think so either, but seeing juvia gave me a great theme idea." i say

" oh what is it?" lucy ask

"The theme is called switched" i share excitedly.

" was tat supurs ta mean?" cana ask.

" it means everyone comes dressed as someone else. We can enchant the invitations so that once people confirm that they are coming it will give them the name and picture of someone else whos gonna be at the party to dress up as." i explaine

"That sounds like fun mira-nee" lisanna repiles happily.


End file.
